A Machine in a Magical World Chapter 1
by what-the-hay
Summary: Oh great. Rex just got stuck in a world full of ponies. What is he supposed to do now? Well, how about help out Twilight and her friends with their problems? And maybe find a special sompony? Nopony knows... Except for me that is. Rating is K , although, depending on later chapters, it may change to T.


**Key:**

Speaking/Narrating/emphasis during thoughts

_Emphasis/thought_

**Flashback transition (*Flash*)**

Chapter 1: Ponies… I'm in a world of ponies…

"Uggg…" Rex sits up and shakes his head to clear the cobwebs out. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" He asks to no one in particular. He looks around and finds himself in the middle of a forest of trees that looked similar to Blinky back at providence. Only these trees don't have dozens of eyes. Rex looks up at the bright blue sky. The sun is directly above him, meaning that it's about noon at the moment. He looks around a bit more before bringing his hoof to his head to stop the pain that suddenly appeared there. Wait… Hoof? Rex ignores the pain and brings the hoof in front of his face to look at it again. Yup, definitely a hoof. So, realizing he now has a hoof in place of his hand, Rex does the only logical thing when a person finds themselves in this situation… "Aaaaagghhhhhh!" He screams. He tries to jump up, but only succeeds in getting onto his back hooves for a few seconds, before falling back to the ground. He looks himself over and releases another scream of fright.

"What the hell?! How the hell did I get turned into a freaking _horse_?!" He yells out in surprise and terror. Rex now has rusty red fur, as well as four hooves in place of his hands and feet. He reaches up and releases a slight sigh of relief at finding that at least his goggles are still on his head. He's also relieved that he's still wearing his usual clothing. Though it's changed to fit his new horse form. He continues to look himself over and finds that he still has his black hair with the bluish parts. Although he now has a tail with the same colors.

Rex shakes his head to clear it even more. "Alright, Important questions first. Like how the hay did I end up here?" He pauses for a second. "And why did I say hay…? No! Think Rex. What could have turned you into a horse?" He rubs his front hooves against his head trying to wrack his brain and think. _Let's see._ He thinks. _The last thing I remember before waking up as a _horse_ was…_

***Flash***

"Give up Rex." Van Kliess says. "I've already hooked up the new attachments to Breach. So there's no way you'll be able to stop us. Soon, I shall rule over a new dimension. Leaving this one behind." He says with that signature smug grin of his. Rex just looks at him with defiance in his eyes.

"Not while I'm still standing." He says through gritted teeth. Activating his smack hands, Rex charges Van Kliess.

***Flash***

"I'm… I'm sorry Breach. This is just like the last time… I can't do anything to stop it…" Rex trails off. Breach just gives a small, sad smile.

"It's alright Rex. It was nice to remember the feeling of having a friend. Even if it was only for a few minutes." She tells him. He gives his own smile back, and then there's a bright flash of rainbow colored light.

***Flash***

"Ohhhh…" Rex groans out. "That's right. Van Kliess hooked up all those different bits of machinery to a harness on Breach. From what I gather… I'm either on Earth and I've been turned into a horse, or I'm in that alternate dimension that Vanclise was talking about. Which would be _awesome_! But knowing my luck it's the first one. Gah," He shakes his head to break his thoughts. "Guess I'd better find some people to talk to and find out where the hay I am… And why I keep saying hay." Rex looks down at his back hooves. "Let's hope you little guys still work." Rex says, before focusing on his legs and imagining his Punk Busters. He sees the familiar blue lines appear on his pants and hooves, and his Punk Busters grow in place of his legs. Luckily, the Punk Busters are still in the shape of feet, and haven't taken on the shape of hooves. He stands still for a few seconds, before losing his balance and falling onto his face.

"Uggg… Maybe I should try to walk normally first. The last thing I need is to be attacked on my way to civilization and have no way of defending myself." Rex says to himself as he pushes his head off the ground. So after a few hours of practice, which lead well into the night, Rex manages to learn how to walk on his back two hooves for the Punk Busters, as well as on all four for when he's walking around. Once he's done, he looks into the forest, and then looks up at the sky and groans. "I could have just flown to the nearest town." He groans out. He gets ready to activate his Boogie Pack, but stops when he thinks about it. "Although, a flying horse would probably gain _a lot_ of attention." He mutters to himself. He looks around the clearing and notices a path a few feet into the woods. He gallops over to it and when he reaches it, he slows down to a calm walk. He looks around the forest and shrugs.

"Meh. Looks like most forests I've seen. Although, it _feels_ different. Can't explain why… Just a feeling." He mumbles to himself. He continues down the path until he hears a rustling sound. He looks around to find the source of the noise, but can't make anything out. He shrugs and keeps walking. He continues to walk for a few more minutes, before he hears more rustling. This time, Rex stops walking and looks around. After a few seconds, he sees a bush rustle, and what looks like a wolf steps out. There's only one thing different with it…

"Woah. I thought I cured all the EVO's." Rex says in surprise. The wolf in front of him had glowing green-yellow eyes with leaves as eyebrows, and its entire body seemed to be made up of countless numbers of tree wood. It let out a guttural growl, and then another two came out of the forest behind it. Rex backed up slightly as they walked towards him. "Hey… Good boys, good boys…" Rex tried. But unfortunately the wolves in front of him didn't seem to want to listen. They continued to advance towards the prey that they thought would be easy pickings. Boy where they wrong. Rex grits his teeth and stands up on his hind legs. The wolves find this confusing seeing as ponies walk on four legs and not two, but don't find it dangerous. Another mistake on their part.

"Alright Fido, open wide for your treat." Rex says as he slides his goggles over his eyes. He holds out his front hooves and concentrates. The familiar blue lines reach out over them, and his Smack Hands appear. Just like earlier in the day when he tried them out, they were smaller due to his drastic decrease in height just like the Punk Busters. But luckily, they retained their humanoid shape. Now the wolves were _really_ confused, and scared. This seemingly harmless pony had not only made weirdly shaped objects grow from his front hooves, but they were big enough that they looked like they could easily smack one of them to the side. Which Rex promptly did not three seconds later. The other wolves watched one of their own go flying away from them and smack into a nearby tree, falling to the forest floor unconscious.

They turned back to the pony to growl at him for what he did to their pack mate, but their growls died in their throats as soon as they saw the sight before them. Not only had this pony grown weird things out of its front hooves, but it grew weirdly shaped objects out of its back hooves as well. Now it was double its height. The wolves started to back up and whimper. They had seen what the objects on its front hooves could do. They didn't want to see what these strange objects could do. The last two wolves turned around and fled back into the forest. Rex deactivated his Punk Busters and Smack Hands and removed his goggles from his eyes with a smirk. Then he turned and walked over to the wolf that was on the ground and put a hoof on its side.

"Let's hope I can still cure you little guy." Rex focuses on the wolf and wills his nanites to deactivate the ones that where in the wolfs body. But to his surprise, nothing happens. His eyes grow wide with shock when he realizes that there _are no_ nanites in the wolf's body. "Woah. Okay, I'm starting to think that maybe I _am_ in that alternate dimension. Wait, could this be Ben's?" Rex wonders. Then shakes his head. "God, if he sees me like this he's _never_ gonna let me live it down." Rex sighs and starts walking along the path again. After what seemed like hours, though it was only about fifteen minutes, Rex finally makes it to the edge of the forest. He looks out of the entrance/exit of the forest and sees a town.

_Finally. Maybe now I can get some answers_. Rex thinks to himself. He starts galloping towards the town, and starts to walk around. Looking for someone to talk to. He finally makes it to what looks like the town hall, and stops in his tracks. "No… Way…" Rex says in disbelief. He sees multiple different colored ponies, alright so their ponies, walking into the town hall. There was even a purple one that was walking in with a small dragon on their back. A small _dragon_. "Ponies… I'm in a world of ponies… And dragons. Great." Rex says in shock. "Out of all the different dimensions to land in, I land in the one with a world filled with brightly colored ponies… Great, well seeing as I'm one of them, and I'm still speaking English, I'm going to assume that they do as well." He grumbles to himself as he walks towards the town hall.

Rex walks into the town hall in time for some spotlights to be trained on a brown pony with white hair, and glasses. Rex doesn't really pay attention to what their saying, instead he's looking around the room in awe. There aren't just regular ponies. There are also unicorns, and pegasi. But what really catches his attention is the fact that the entire inside of the town hall has been decorated with streamers and ribbons. _How the hay do these things hang up all the decorations without hands? You know what, seeing as I can create machines out of my different limbs, I guess I shouldn't really be talking._ Rex thinks to himself.

"-Princess Celestia!" Rex turns towards the front in shock.

_Wait-wait-wait. A freaking _princess_ is showing up to this thing?!_ Rex thinks in surprise. The drapes that where up on the balcony above the brown ponies head was pulled back to reveal… Nothing. Everyone except Rex and the purple pony from earlier gasped.

"This _cannot_ be good." She says. Rex turns to look at her. She has black hair with a single purple and single pink streak down one side of it. Turns out she has a purple horn on her head as well, meaning she's a unicorn. There's also the baby dragon from earlier that's sitting on her back. Its stomach is a bright green along with the spikes leading down to its tail. The rest of the scales are all purple. And it promptly faints when it's announced that the princess isn't there.

"I gotta agree with you there." Rex says. Causing the pony to turn to him with surprise that she was actually heard. Rex turns back to the balcony and glared slightly at it. "I've been in a few situations like the before. Any minute now some dude is going to walk out of the blackness, cackle evilly, announce his evil plan about ruling over us, and then laugh maniacally again." Rex says while shrugging his shoulders. Then smirks. "Although like always, I'll just kick his butt." Rex states. The purple unicorn continues to stare at him, but now she's staring at him as if he was crazy. Until another pony yells and brings her attention away from him.

"Look!" Everyone, or rather, in this world, every_pony_, stops what they were doing, mainly murmuring amongst themselves, and looks up at the balcony again. There's a blue mist that seems to shine. Suddenly, it takes the shape of another pony. But this one has a fur coat that's as dark as the night sky. It had a horn like a unicorn, but it also had wings like a Pegasus.

"Aaaand, cue the evil laughter." Rex mumbles. The pony up on the balcony starts to chuckle evilly and look about the crowd.

"Oh my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen you pretty, little, sun-loving faces." She says the last part spitefully.

"What did you do with Princess Celestia?!" Yells out another pony. Rex turns and sees a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail trying to fly towards the night black pony. Except she's being held back by an orange pony with a blond mane and tail, who's wearing a cowb- cowpony hat.

The black pony starts to chuckle again.

"What? Am I not royal enough for you? Do you not know who I am?" She asks the crowd.

"O-o-o-o-o! A guessing game! Is it… Hokey Smokes? What about…Queen Meanie? Oh! Black Snooty! Black Snooty! Bl-" The pink pony with the poofy dark pink mane that was guessing stops talking when the orange one from earlier shoves an apple into her mouth to get her to be quiet.

"I know who you are!" Rex turns to look at the purple unicorn to find her looking up at the night black pony in defiance.

"Oh? Well then do tell darling." The pony says with interest.

"You're the mare in the moon. Nightmare Moon." The purple unicorn tells her. All the ponies in the hall gasp when she says this besides Rex. He just scratches the back of his head with his hoof in confusion.

_Who? Oh wait, Mare in the moon…? Meh sounds sorta like the boogie man back on earth._ Rex thinks to himself with a shrug.

"Well-well-well. Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." She says. The purple unicorn starts to shrink in on herself as everyone turns to look at her.

"You're here to…To…" She stops talking and just gulps. The black pony up on the balcony starts to chuckle once again.

"Remember this day little ponies. For it was your last. From this moment on, the night… Will last… Forever! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She starts again with the maniacal laughter as her blue smoky hair started to swirl all around the room as lighting somehow strikes inside the building. The brown pony from earlier looks on in outrage.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" Some pure white Pegasi in armor that were at the back of the room fly towards the black pony on the balcony, but end up being blasted back by lighting that strikes them, sending them tumbling to the ground. The ponies' hair whips around her, turning her into blue smoke as well, and goes flying out the door. Rex just shrugs his shoulders. After seeing what could happen due to nanites, he wasn't really surprised by anything anymore. Although he is annoyed that the evil pony was able to get away.

He turns around when he hears the purple unicorn from earlier galloping off. He sees a determined look in her eyes. _Well, obviously she knows something. Better find out what, the quicker this whole fiasco is over, the quicker I can get home._ Rex thinks to himself as he gallops after the unicorn.

* * *

Rex continues to look around the town for the purple unicorn from earlier, but can't find a trace of her. He finally manages to catch a glimpse of her as she goes walking into the forest that he left not half an hour ago. He groans out loud as he walks towards the entrance. "I get to leave that place not thirty minutes ago, and now I'm right back to walking through it again." He says with a sigh. A few minutes later, he's gotten to the entrance of the forest.

"So this place's name is the 'Everfree forest' huh?" Rex asks out loud as he looks at a sign at the entrance. "Well, seems like a fitting name. Not too bad either." Rex ponders with a hoof to his chin. Suddenly, he hears a chorus of screams coming from inside the forest. He glances in the direction it came from quickly, before activating his Boogie Pack and flying over the tops of the trees in the same direction. He activates the heat vision option on his goggles and sees a group of pony shapes through the tops of the trees. He dives down and deactivates the boogie pack. Then he goes galloping in the direction of the… Laughs?

He bursts through the trees in time to see the group of ponies on the ground in a fit of laughter. "Ummm… Okay… You six _were_ the ponies that I just heard scream… Right?" Rex asks them. They all stop their laughing fit and look at him in surprise.

"Hey, it's you." The purple one says.

* * *

After learning that the reason the group of ponies went into the forest was so they could get a collection of mystical elements called the "Elements of Harmony" so that they could stop Nightmare Moon from plunging the world into endless night, Rex Immediately volunteered to help them. They had just helped a purple sea monster replace his mustache that was ruined by a purple cloud of smoke, which Rex found _very_ suspicious, and were now nearing the end of their journey. The sky blue Pegasus that yelled at Nightmare Moon earlier turned to Rex with a suspicious face.

"Say. We never did get your name. What is it? Or do you even _have_ a name? How do we know you're not just working with Nightmare Moon!? Huh!?" She gets in his face at the last question which causes Rex to back off a bit. The other ponies are just rolling their eyes at the pony's' antics. Rex thinks about her question. After learning the purple unicorn's name was Twilight Sparkle, and the other's names consisted of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, he realized that "Rex Salazar" would not work here.

Then he realized that he had the perfect name. It would still include "Rex", and it would describe him in the perfect way. "My name is Generator Rex. But you can just call me Rex." Rex tells them. Most of them look at him in confusion. Except for Rainbow, she looks at him with skepticism.

"Oh really? What are you, a mechanic?" She asks. Rex chuckles at this question.

"You could say that…" He replies. She continues to stare at him for a few more seconds, and then does the little "I'm watching you" motion with her hoof, and turns around to continue on with the others. The group continues onwards and soon reaches a clearing where a broken and run down castle can be seen across a gorge with a bridge between it.

"There it is! The ruin that holds the elements of harmony. We made it!" Twilight exclaims and starts running towards the bridge.

"Twilight, wait up!" Yells out Applejack. The rest of the group runs after her. They see Twilight skid to a stop and almost fall off the cliff into the gorge due to the bridge being broken. Dash uses her teeth to grab onto Twilights tail and drag her back onto the ground.

"Man. What is it with you and falling off cliffs today?" She asks with a smirk. Rex turns to look at her with surprise.

"You mean she already almost fell off another cliff?" He asks. Dash nods and gestures to Applejack.

"Yeah. Luckily Applejack was able to grab onto her that time. Then-" She's cut off by Twilight.

"Alright, we can fill Rex in on what he missed later. Right now we have to find a way across." She says. Dash rolls her eyes and stretches out her wings.

"Duh." She says. Then takes off and grabs onto the other end of the bridge in the gorge. When she lands, the others can see her getting surrounded by fog.

"Um. I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that's not normal fog." Rex says as he gestures towards the white fog that's suddenly begun to surround Rainbow Dash. The others take a look and they notice some shadows.

"Oh no." Twilight says when she sees who it is. There's a group of Pegasi on the opposite side that are talking to Dash. "Rainbow!" She yells out. The Pegasus in the middle of the group turns to them and their eyes glow yellow. Suddenly, the fog cuts across the middle of the bridge, cutting off sight of Rainbow. "Don't listen to them! Rainbow?! Rainbow!" She yells out, and then sighs in defeat.

Rex stands up on his hind legs and crosses his front hooves in front of his chest. "Well, I sure hope her will is strong enough to overcome this. If I had to guess, Nightmare Moon is trying to get her to "Join the Darkside" and betray us." He says matter of factly. Then he realizes the others are staring at him. "What?" He asks.

"Well… It's just that you're standing on your hind legs dearie." Rarity says. Rex looks down, then back up at the ponies.

"Yeah. I thought _I_ was the only pony who could do that." Pinkie Pie says, standing up as if to prove her point.

"Okay…? And?" He asks while shrugging in confusion. Twilight opens her mouth to answer when Dash comes flying out of the fog, effectively clearing it away to show that she's tied the bridge to the other side. Rex smirks and goes back to all fours. Walking past the others. "And she stays with us despite the fresh cookies offered. Strong, the force is within you, young padawan." Rex says in his best Yoda voice, which is pretty accurate, as he passes by Rainbow.

"Huh?" the group behind him asks in confusion. Rex's eyes widen at their confusion.

"No. Don't tell me they don't have Star Wars here." He says in fear. The confused looks on the other ponies faces was all he needed for confirmation. His ears droop and he turns around to continue walking. They make it inside the ruins to find it completely covered in greenery.

"Woah. Come on Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" Applejack asks. Twilight steps towards the middle of the room where something that looks suspiciously like a representation of the solar system sits on a podium.

"The Elements of Harmony. We found them!" Twilight exclaims in a excited tone. Fluttershy and Rainbow fly up to the different spheres and bring them down in front of Twilight. Rex looks around the room as they do this.

"You know. This place kinda reminds me of the bug jar. Back before I cured the EVO's." He mutters to himself. "Though less… Green. And there are no EVO's." He turns back to the group to see Pinkie counting the spheres.

"One, two, three, four, five… Hey, there's only five. Where's the sixth?" Pinkie asks. Twilight kneels down in front of the elements.

"The book said that a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed." She says as she goes from kneeling to lying down.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asks. Rex's ears perk up at this.

"So _that's_ why I've been saying hay!" He exclaims as he realizes it's this world's substitute for 'hell'. The other ponies look at him in confusion. He waves a hoof. "Tell you later. Don't we have an everlasting night to stop?" He asks. Twilight nods her head.

"Right. To answer your question Applejack, I'm not really sure. But I have an idea. Stand back, I don't know what'll happen." She says. The others all back up as she closes her eyes and her horn starts to glow.

"Come on now y'all. She needs to concentrate." Applejack says as she leads the others outside the ruins. Not fifteen seconds later, they hear a yelp of surprise.

"Twilight!" Everypony exclaims. They rush in just in time to see her disappear with the elements in a blue tornado.

"Woah! What the hay?!" Rex exclaims. The others start to rush around the ruins, searching them for signs of their missing party member.

"Twilight?!" Applejack calls out.

"Look everypony!" Rarity exclaims. Everypony looks at where she's pointing to see lights streaming out of a tower near the ruins.

"Come on y'all!" Applejack exclaims. While everypony else goes running out of the ruins, Rex gets a better idea. He pushes his goggles down above his eyes, activates his Boogie Pack, and flies out of the top of the ruins towards the tower. He can hear the group below him gasp, but pays them no mind as he flies towards the tower.

"The night… Shall last… Forever!" He hears Nightmare Moon yell from inside the tower. He grins as he nears the window and can see Twilight standing before Nightmare Moon, who has her mane whipping around the room.

"Knock Knock!" He yells out. He sees Nightmare Moon turn around in time for her to eyes to widen, before he deactivates his Boogie Pack, activates his Punk Busters, and bursts through the window. He gives a ninja kick to Nightmare Moon, who goes flying into the wall on the far side of the room. He lands and deactivates his Punk Busters. Landing on all four hooves. "So, were you the one who ordered the serious butt whooping? Cuz if you are, I got your order right here." Rex says with a grin. Twilight is gaping at him in shock and awe. Just as he's about to explain, the wall that Nightmare Moon flew through bursts apart to reveal her standing there in anger. "Right. I'll defeat the baddy now, and explain what's going on to you later Twilight." He says.

_Cue Generator Rex Fight Scene Song_

Rex concentrates, and in his mind's eye he can see blueprints begin to appear. Not fifteen seconds later, he's standing on his rear hooves with his front hooves being replaced by his Fun Chucks. Nightmare Moon recoils at seeing this and Rex uses it to his advantage by rushing forwards and swinging the right Fun-Chuck into her chest. She goes flying back into the room and lands next to the broken window. She quickly jumps back up and her horn begins to glow a dark blue. Rex has just enough time to replace his left Fun-Chuck with his Block Party, which changed the glove part to fit his hoof, to block the stream of magic that comes at him.

When it ends, he's still standing there. He deactivates the Fun-Chuck and Nanite Shield and replaces them with his Smack Hands. Then he replaces his rear hooves with his Punk Busters and rushes towards Nightmare Moon. She continues to try and shoot him with streams of magic, but he just dodges past them. As it looks like one is about to hit him, he uses the special ability of his Punk Busters to jump through a hole in the roof of the building. After jumping 100 feet in the air, he comes crashing back through the roof and plows into Nightmare Moon. Making them crash through the different floors until they reach the ground floor. Smoke explodes outwards as they crash into the ground.

Twilight was watching all this with her mouth gaping. _What… How… Rex just… What were those things that were attached to Rex?_ She thought to herself. She's broken from her train of thought by a voice calling out to her.

"Twilight!" She turns around to find her five friends running towards her. "Thank Celestia you're alright. We heard the ruckus and were worried about ya." Applejack says.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Rex? And why do I hear a lot of noise coming from downstairs?" Rainbow Dash asks. Twilight turns to look at the hole that Rex and Nightmare Moon crashed through.

"I think that noise… Is Rex." She says. But because she's looking at the hole, she can't see her friends' dumbstruck faces. _If only there where a way we could help him._ She thinks. Then she sees the elements of harmony's shards. A faints sparkle is seen in her eye as she realizes something.

Down on the first floor, the smoke clears showing Rex standing in his regular pony form on his rear hooves, while Nightmare Moon is standing on all four with her horn glowing with dark magic. "I don't know what you are, but you will _not_ get in the way of my plans!" she exclaims. Rex just shrugs in response.

"Heard it all before. And you know what happened with all the others who said that?" He asks as he activates his Big Fat Sword. "I always stop them." He says with a smirk. He rushes forwards while swinging the BFS backwards to ready a swing. As he swings the BFS, Nightmare Moon continuously dodges his swipes. After the next miss, Rex switches out the BFS for his Smack Hands again, and activates their special function. The hands start spinning at high speeds and Rex punches Nightmare Moon. Effectively causing her to go flying to the other side of the room spinning in circles all the way across. As she slams into the wall, Rex deactivates the special function and the Smack Hands return to normal.

Then Nightmare Moon comes flying out of the wall towards him. Thinking quickly, Rex activates the Blast Caster and wraps the whip around her. He swings her around the room, smashing her through pillars until swinging her into a wall. Then he activates his nanites and sends a shockwave of electricity down the whip to Nightmare Moon. She yells out in pain as the electricity reaches her. "Rex! Move!" Hearing Twilight call out to him, he quickly unwraps the whip and dodges to the side just as a rainbow stream goes flying past him and swirls around Nightmare Moon.

"Nooooo!" She yells out as a bright white flash engulfs everyone.

_End Generator Rex Fight Song_

When Rex opens his eyes, he can see the other ponies slowly making their way back to consciousness. "Hey. Is everypony alright?" Rex asks. He gets a chorus of 'yeah' back. He looks around the room they were in and notices that they're right in front of the entrance to the tower. He also notices that the other ponies in his group now have necklaces on. Except for Twilight, who has a crown on her head.

"Greetings everypony." The group turns when they hear the voice to see a pure white pony with a horn and wings walk through the doorway.

"Princess Celestia!" Exclaims Twilight. When Rex hears that this is the princess, he immediately joins the others in bowing. He might be a 17 year old guy that was impatient at times, and joked around with higher ups, but even he knew that you showed respect to the ruler of a country. Unless it was Van Kliess that is.

"Twilight, my faithful student. I knew you would be able to do it." Princess Celestia says as she wrapped Twilight in a hug with her wing. Twilight looks up at her in confusion.

"But I thought that you didn't believe in the prophecy?" She asks. Celestia gently chuckles.

"I said that you needed to make some _friends._ Because I knew that they're friendship would be able to help you in defeating Nightmare Moon." She tells Twilight. Then looks over at the smoking armor pieces that once belonged to Nightmare Moon. And the small, dark blue alicorn that was lying in the middle of it. Rex just zones out as Celestia walks over to the alicorn, and only pays attention again when he hears the group yell.

"Sister?!" Everyone yells out. Rex recoils.

_Woah. Didn't see that coming._ He thinks to himself. Then Pinkie pops up out of nowhere with a giant grin on her face.

"You know what this calls for? A PARTY!" She yells out. Everyone chuckles at this. Then Celestia turns to Rex.

"Yes Pinkie. You are quite right that this is indeed cause for celebration. However, I would like to know this. Who is this stallion that is with you six?" Celestia asks. Everyone else turns to look at Rex as well. While he just stands there and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. Luna steps forwards.

"Sister. I do not know who he is, but I know that he is no regular earth pony." She says. Celestia's eyebrows rise at this. Twilight steps forwards and Celestia looks at her.

"That's right princess, somehow he can make… Things grow out of his limbs. Celestia turns to look Rex with surprise, and confusion. Rex laughs sheepishly.

"Heh-Heh. Well, would you believe me if I told you that I'm not exactly from here?" he asks. At this, everyponies eyebrows go up. "Yeah, how about if I told you that this isn't exactly my dimension?" He asks. Now everyponies mouths drop open. Then he stands up and activates his Smack Hands. "And that this kind of stuff is normal where I come from." Celestia is the first to recover.

"Then I would say that we have much to discuss. But the first being, what is your name?" She asks. Rex smirks at this as he deactivates his Smack Hands.

"Generator Rex. But everyone just calls me Rex." He replies. Pinkie snaps out of her surprise and bounces over to him.

"O-o-o-o-o-o! Now we need to have _two_ parties! One for Princess Luna's return, and another to welcome you to Ponyville! I need to get the party cannon out for this! Do you like parties?! Cuz I like parties! Oh! We can play games while we eat cupcakes, or eat cupcakes while we play games! *gasp!* or we can do both at the same time! I need to go and make preparations!" She yells out, and then goes running out the door. Rex and Twilight just stares at the doorway in surprise with their mouths gaping. Applejack just chuckles.

"Looks like you'll be getting a party Rex, and you too Princess Luna." She says. Rex and Twilight shake their heads, and then turn back to Celestia.

"Yes, it would seem that way. We have much to discuss Rex. However, I believe that we have a couple of parties to attend first." She says with a light chuckle. Rex breaks away from his surprise to smile.

"Heck yeah! Time to party!" He yells out while standing on his rear hooves with his front hooves raised in the air.

* * *

The whole town of Ponyville crowds around the Princesses in celebration of the return of Princess Luna. Rex thought that the party was just like the ones that happened on Earth. Cake, streamers, even games like "pin the tail on the pony." The only thing missing were presents. But seeing as no one really knew this was gonna happen, they couldn't really go out and get presents. The party lasted well into the night, with Luna using her magic to raise the moon for the first time in 1,000 years, which Rex found awesome seeing as the sun and moon moved due to gravity in his dimension. The party was just ending and the mane 6 **(gonna be 7 in this story because of Rex, sorry in advance)** along with the princesses were the only ones left as they stood in the town square.

"So Rex, how exactly did you get here?" Princess Celestia asks. Rex scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well… That's kinda the problem. The only thing that I can remember is some type of machine that allowed things to go to different dimensions activated, and the next thing I know, I'm lying down on the ground in a clearing in the evergreen forest." Rex tells her. She nods her head.

"So you can't remember anything else?" Twilight asks him. He shakes his head.

"Nope. Just the fact that now I'm in Ponyville, but I luckily still have my clothes on. The _last_ thing I need is to be walking around without pants." He says. The others stare at him in confusion.

"Why's that sugarcube?" Applejack asks. Rex looks at them with wide eyes. Looks like he has _a lot_ of different things to get used to in this new dimension. He just hopes he can find a way back home soon.

**(AN: Hey guys. Just a quick question here at the end of this chapter. Do you think that Rex should end up with somepony else in the Mane 6(now 7 with Rex)? And if so, then who?)**


End file.
